New Enemies
by pepper-in-gublerland
Summary: Bella decided to stay with the Winters. But what about Edward. Can she forgive him and what exactly is his feelings for her. Sequel to Transformation. It's still in progress so updates will be slow. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Their visit without her

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from this book. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. The characters who I create are mine all mine and you can't have them.

"spoken"

* * *

Carlisle had agreed to help Richards and he asked us to aid him in research.

I wasn't in the mood but decided to help him.

Esme was by Carlisle side while Emmett and Rosalie was somewhere upstairs.

Jasper was next to Alice on the couch trying to calm her down.

A few hours ago before the Winters she got a vision that they were coming.

Of course she got excited that she was going to see Bella.

Even though Bella didn't seem to care.

She only talked to Carlisle and Alice in the meadow.

If you count yelling at Jasper.

She looked so different and the same.

Her dark brown hair darker in contrast with her paler skin.

Her lips full with the upper one a little bigger than the lower.

But her eyes stood out the most.

It made her look scary.

A bright crimson red.

She looked at everyone and stopped at me.

Her red eyes bored into me.

After what seemed like hours she turned towards the other vampires.

She didn't once speak to me.

Only addressing everyone.

I looked back at her on final time before I left.

Alice happiness quickly turned when the Winters arrived and Bella completely gone from her sight.

Richards said she decided to go to see Jacob.

There was something about him that I didn't like.

I just didn't know what it was.

"What if something happens."

"Alice she is a vampire now plus Jacob is with her."

"But Jazz."

"No buts, Bella is old enough to care of herself."

She got up the couch and went by the window.

Esme appeared beside her.

"You know you can go to her."

"Yeah I know but I have no clue where she is."

Nylora spoke up.

"She said she was going to First Beach with Jacob."

Carlisle turned his head towards her.

"That's werewolves territory."

"She knows that's why she called Sam before we left."

"Oh okay then I'll call Sam and ask him if I can have permission."

* * *

I know shorter than usual but bear with me. Give me some feedback and I'll give you the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from this book. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. The characters who I create are mine all mine and you can't have them.

"spoken"

* * *

They decided to go to Carlisle and I already know I wasn't going.

I didn't feel like staying by myself in the house either so I decided to go see Jake.

I called Sam and he gave me permission but me and Jacob were going to be watched.

I didn't care as long as I got to see Jacob.

He welcomed me with open arms after I separated from the Winters.

"Hey Bella, have you grown an inch."

I laughed and smacked him across the chest.

"No you dummy I can't grow but look at you."

He was now a few inches taller then Richards now.

"Yeah I know."

"I probably look like a little girl beside you know."

"I guess you do with scary eyes."

"Yeah my eyes."

I turned away sadly.

"Bella I didn't mean anything bad."

"No its alright Jake they scared me to when I saw them for the first time."

"Really."

I looked up at him and smiled.

"Yeah but they'll turn golden in 6 months."

"Cool."

"So what about the female eyes."

"Victoria."

"Yeah her."

"Her eyes are like that because she choose to drink human blood."

"So through the next three months we won't be able to tell if you drink human blood."

He stopped walking after I stopped.

I glared up at him.

"You think I've been drinking human blood."

He raised his hand in the air.

"No I didn't say that."

"Don't worry Bella wouldn't do that."

We both spun to the voice we heard.

"Alice."

"Surprise."

I kept staring at her.

"Aren't you happy to see me."

Jacob was still and very tense.

"There's no need to worry Jacob, Sam gave me permission."

He relaxed but only a little.

"Bella I'm really sorry for leaving and for not saying goodbye."

"Edward told me not to because he wanted a clean break."

My temper started to rise.

"And you listened to him."

She didn't seem fazed by my anger.

"Yes because I wanted you to forget us and have a normal life."

"Well look at me now Alice I'm not normal I'm one of you now."

"I know Bella and I'm happy."

"Huh, you're happy why."

"Well I know you were going to be changed since I saw it."

"Really."

"Plus you wanted to be changed so I don't see any problem."

I turned from her and stared at the setting sun.

"Well there is a problem I didn't want to be changed that way."

"I didn't want to be half way dead, I didn't want Jacob to be hurt and I especially didn't want you guys to leave but you still did."

She placed her hand on my cheek.

"I know I did Bella and I'm sorry will you please forgive us."

I pulled her into a hug.

"You're forgiven Alice all of you."

"Bella ow."

Quickly released her.

"Sorry."

"It's alright but I've got a question to ask you."

"Sure ask away."

She turned and look at Jacob.

"What ever you have to say to me you can say in front of him to."

She didn't look pleased but still asked.

"What about Edward."

"What about him."

"Aren't you going to talk to him, he hasn't been his usual self, he's like a walking doll."

I didn't know what to say.

I haven't been thinking about Edward.

I was either talking to Isaac or practicing my powers with Richards and Nylora.

"I don't know Alice."

"Well it's your business Bella so you deal with it."

I turned and hugged Jacob.

"Well Jake it's been nice seeing you but I've got something to do."

He look sad at my response.

"Don't worry big guy I'll call."

He sighed.

"Okay."

Me and Alice took off heading towards the house.

I guess everyone was surprised when they saw me because everyone stopped what they were doing.

Esme and Carlisle gave me a hug.

"Bella."

"Hey guys."

I still didn't like being the center of attention.

Carlisle stepped back.

"Bella it's so nice of you to visit."

"Yeah nice."

After that everything got awkward.

Thankfully Alice stepped forward.

"Bella let's go to my room."

"Why."

"To change silly."

She grabbed my hand and dragged me away.

I could've easily pulled away with me being a new born but I decided to let her have fun.

I stood at the doorway of her closet while she danced around the room trying to find the perfect outfit for me.

"What about this."

She held up a black draped empire waist dress with black heels.

"Alice I can't wear that."

"Why not."

"I usually avoid wearing dresses unless it's a special occasion."

"So what Bella try it on."

"No I will ruining it by running back home."

"Home, aren't you at home."

She stared at me.

"Yes Alice this is my home but for now I'll stay with Isaac."

"Ok Bella but please try on the dress at least."

I sighed.

"Fine."

I took it from her and went to the bathroom.

A few minutes later I step out of the room.

"Perfect just perfect Bella you look beautiful."

I stared at myself in the mirror.

"I guess I do."

"What do you mean guess you do look beautiful Bella."

I kept staring at my reflecting.

"Alice here are the description of the attackers clothing that you left on the table."

My eyes widened.

"Why thank you Edward by the way how does Bella look."

I faced her.

"You did this on purpose didn't you."

She backed away slowly.

"Whatever do you mean Bella."

"You purposely left the description on the table so Edward could bring it up here to see me in this ridiculous dress."

"I can't believe you Alice."

I felt like running away.

"Alice, Edward, Bella can you come down here."

Carlisle voice seem on the edge.

Edward and Alice disappeared.

I was mad but Carlisle didn't sound alright so I ran to the living room.

I expected it to be hard to run in heels but it was actually easy.

Everyone was looking at me when I entered the room.

I thought it was because of what I was wearing.

I was totally wrong.

* * *

A/N: I'm finished and I'm tired so review and goodnight or morning or afternoon. :P


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Battle Plans

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from this book. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. The characters who I create are mine all mine and you can't have them.

"spoken"_**

* * *

**_

_Bella sat on the arm of the couch next to Richards._

"_I just got a call from Eleazar."_

"_He is?"_

_She looked confused._

_Carlisle laughed._

"_Eleazar is family, the leader of the Denali coven."_

"_He is the father of Tanya, Irina and Kate."_

"_Oh."_

_She looked to the side._

_I remembered when she found out about Tanya liking me._

_It was actually funny to see her jealous._

"_So she likes you right."_

"_Yes she does."_

_She turned away from me._

"_What could it be that you are jealous."_

_She didn't look at me._

"_Well obviously I'm jealous Edward."_

"_She is a blond and a vampire so she must be beautiful like Rosalie."_

_I laughed._

"_Yes she is beautiful like Rose."_

_What I said only angered her._

"_Then fine you can go to her."_

_She was about to leave but I grabbed her wrist and pulled her face towards mine._

"_So what if she's beautiful, I really don't care how she looks plus I'm only interested in brunettes."_

_She smiled and kissed me._

"He called and informed me about the group who attacked Isaac and his family."

This got her attention and she faced Carlisle.

"What did he say."

"The two males don't have any special abilities but the female abilities."

"What is it."

"She is a mind controller, Eleazar thinks she is controlling her comrades."

"Really then she won't be able to control me any of you if they decide to attack us."

Everyone except for the Winters looked confused.

Richards decided to answer our unanswered question.

"My power deals with the minds of individuals and one day I annoyed her and she unconsciously blocked my out of her head."

"After that we've been practicing her powers."

"I am a shield."

"So that is why I can't read your mind."

I thought she wasn't going to answer me but she did.

"Yes that's the reason."

"So you can only shield mentally right."

She looked at Alice.

"Yes so my body can still be attacked."

"But I thought you were blocking Jasper."

Alice was referring to the time at the edge of Forks where Bella decided to stay with Isaac and his family.

"I wasn't shielding him Alice, I just didn't feel like calming down."

She turned her face away from Alice direction.

"Eleazar also said they were only targeting Kate, Irina and Tanya."

"Only blonds."

Richards was still.

"Don't worry Richards we might see them soon."

We all looked at Alice.

"What do you mean soon."

"The leader has decided to attack us."

"I'm guessing their targets are Rosalie, Jasper and Carlisle."

Emmett held Rosalie tighter.

Bella stood up.

"I think they're actually stupid for coming."

"They are eleven of us and three of them."

Alice gasped.

"No Bella there's more."

She appeared in front of Alice.

"More how much more."

"About 30, it's an army of newborn."

Carlisle stood up.

"I will inform Sam about this and see if we can hold a meeting."

"You don't plan on bringing the wolves into this fight Carlisle."

"No Bella but they might feel obligated since the battle takes place in Forks."

"But Jake and…"

"They can take of themselves Bella."

"No they can't I saw it that day when Jake was trying to protect me."

"He looked like a fly getting smacked around and I won't let that happen again."

"That was because he was alone Bells."

"They operate best as a group than alone."

"But.."

"No buts Bella but if it would make you feel better you can fight with him."

"I don't know Richards it's just that…."

"He's not a kid he can look out for himself."

Carlisle entered the room.

"Alice how long before they reach."

"Two weeks."

"Then we need to hurry to Sam and share this information."

We all got ready to leave.

"Um.. Alice can I run in these."

"Yes you can but please don't destroy it."

Bella looked at her dress and shoes.

She smiled.

"I'll try."

We all took of running to the meeting place.

We arrived at the meeting place which was the baseball field.

Our scent would be strongest there if we kept meeting there.

Sam was the only one in his human form.

Jake's eyes were on me and I smiled at him.

Carlisle and Sam started their conversation leaving the rest of us standing like statues.

Jacob's eyes were still on me so I decided to go by him.

"What's up."

He kept staring.

It took me a while but I finally figured out what he was looking at.

"Alice made me where it and I know I look ridiculous so don't remind me."

He shook his no.

"I look good."

He grinned.

"Thanks Jake."

I hugged him and he shivered.

I released him quickly.

"Sorry."

I looked over at Carlisle to see that the rest of the werewolves and vampires joined their conversation.

I didn't feel like joining so I sat down.

"You can join them you know.."

He stared at me then curled up against my back.

"Aren't you cold."

He looked at me then turned his head in the direction of the conversation.

"I'm sorry Jake."

"I mean about Victoria and you getting hurt."

He got up and ran to the forest and appeared in front of me with sweatpants.

He grabbed my shoulders.

"There is nothing for you to be sorry about Bella."

"I choose to stay there and protect you and I'll do it again if I have too."

"So don't worry about me, I can take care of myself."

"Told you so."

I glared at Richards direction.

He just smirked and turned away.

"So do you plan to fight."

"Yep even though they are after the blondes I'll still fight."

"Why."

"Because you care for them Bells well for the males since the female doesn't seem to like you,"

Rosalie glared at him for his comment.

I laughed.

"Yes I do care for them."

"Good so let's win okay."

He held out his hand.

"Sure."

I held his hand and smiled.

We walked towards the conversation of the battle strategy.

* * *

A/N: This not a Bella Jacob story I repeat this is not a Bella Jacob story. I just felt the need to put that in. When I originally wrote the story Transformation with Jacob and Bella has a couple but that was because I was reading New Moon where Edward left and I was angry at him for leaving her and I was so happy that Jacob was there for her but my opinions changed since I finish reading the Saga. So it's going to be a Bella Edward story. Anyway enough of my rambling. Review and tell me what you think. Is it good, should I continue writing this sequel.


End file.
